


Whence the Land and the Water Were Separated

by ZWChen



Series: Shadow Across Ridges Afterwards [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: They had only two options. Hide in the shadow to hold onto it. Or protect each other by parting from themselves, and pretend it had never ever exist.





	Whence the Land and the Water Were Separated

 　　在漢彌頓家的客房裡，他愣愣的坐在床沿，看著自己進房時隨手披在雕花椅背上的長外套和配劍，終於感覺到這幾個小時間接管了他神智、在他外表營造出冷靜假象的恍惚開始逐漸消退。  
　　他不知道為什麼那兩人仍舊能以那樣的態度對待他，像是體貼的東道主對待一位親密的老朋友會有的態度，若無其事的挽留他過夜，好像今晚發生的每件事都不足以徹底粉碎他們三個人對彼此所知的一切，而他竟然也若無其事的接受他們的邀請，絲毫沒想到自己還有推辭的可能。然而，事到如今，即使他感到後悔也沒有任何意義了。  
　　一陣不合時宜的笑意忽地湧上他心頭。在晚餐桌前公然把屋主給逐出門之後，他卻在擔心自己該不該為留下來過夜的決定感到後悔。恐怕連灌下一整瓶烈性最強的愛爾蘭威士忌都沒辦法讓他醉成這副德性。  
　　他不自覺動了動手腕，幾乎就要抬起手去確認，彷彿真有幾滴酒殘留在嘴唇上，但又在轉瞬間扼殺了這個念頭，寧可讓當前的未知狀態危顫顫的保持下去，暫時不想去面對那只是個有點超出份際的妄念，或者更糟，是個再真切不過的──  
　　忽然間，門外響起一陣輕柔的叩叩聲，讓他差點就像是聽到獄卒前來巡查的囚犯那樣驚跳起來。  
　　「什麼事？」  
　　「是我，上尉。」漢彌頓勛爵隔著門板回答。光憑那語調，他甚至不需要看到聲音的主人都能想像對方此刻是什麼表情，雙唇緊閉，有著深思熟慮過後的凝重，直視著他的眼睛卻從未有過一絲飄忽或猶疑。  
　　該來的總是要來的，或許他心底還有點慶幸這個時刻提早到來。他呼出一口氣，從堆高的床墊滑下來，讓自己穩穩當當的站在地面上。  
　　「請進──」他猶豫一會，出於習慣和天曉得什麼見鬼的理由，像是這麼做就能守住最後一道防線似的，又接著說了──  
　　「我的勛爵。」  
　　  
　　※

　　他任由自己往後跌坐到床板上，只靠兩隻手肘撐住上身才沒有完全躺倒，突如其來的撞擊讓床架接榫處在皮繩下吱軋作響。托馬斯拽住他的衣領把他拉向自己，他以為會迎來一個粗暴的吻，對方卻像是察覺了他的心思似的故意避開他的嘴唇，低頭吻住鎖骨中央的凹陷，沿著他的頸動脈一路往上輕啃直到咬住他的耳垂。  
　　細碎的鬚根摩擦過頸間的觸感在背脊下方激起一陣戰慄，讓他不由得低哼一聲，托馬斯卻在這個時候抽身拉開距離，居高臨下的俯視著他，跪在床板上的膝蓋若即若離的抵著他的胯間，目光短暫的移向他的褲子隨即又轉回來。  
　　「脫掉。」  
　　他順從的接受命令，解開褲頭，稍微抬起腰身，幾乎是有點急躁的褪掉它，視線卻忍不住跟隨著對方的每個舉動──托馬斯脫掉了自己的襯衫，拿在手裡緩慢而從容的摩娑著，目光卻直勾勾的盯著他，顯然早就想好該讓這件衣物在他身上發揮什麼樣的用途。

　　※

　　「有些話非得今晚說出來不可。」  
　　托馬斯仍然穿著那件有流蘇墜飾的絲質外套，佇立在他面前的樣子也和不久前在會客廳裡的樣子幾乎別無二致，彷彿已經做足了心理準備，如果他打算像那群四散奔逃的賓客一樣頭也不回的離開這個房間，他也會從容的讓出路來任由他離去：「等到明天早上，我們可能都會認為那些話永遠不被提起才是最明智的做法。」  
　　如果托馬斯的臉色沒那麼蒼白，望著他的目光也沒那麼緊迫逼人的話，他幾乎就要相信對方真的有表面看起來那麼沉靜了。  
　　他點了點頭，藏在背後的左手指尖反覆搓揉著，在這個除了他們之外再無別人的房間仍堅守著最基本的禮節，試圖讓雙方都從這熟悉的距離中獲得些許寬慰。  
　　「詹姆斯。」  
　　他垂下眼簾避開對方的視線，覺得自己彷彿回到該死的十三歲，前一刻他還滿頭大汗的操作著小船的帆索在康瓦耳崎嶇的岩岸間繞行，迎風一個側身，那片深湛而開敞的大海，那片怎麼望也望不到盡頭的藍色就佔據了他的全副視野。  
　　經過了長得足以令人窒息的幾秒鐘，他才重新揚起頭，耳裡全是自己撲騰的心跳。「告訴我，」他隱約聽到自己說：「這件事你本來打算藏在心底多久？」  
　　托馬斯怔了一下，顯然沒料到會受到如此直接的質問，但很快就勾起嘴角，毫不含糊的反擊：「你打算藏著你跟米蘭達之間的事多久，那就有多久吧。」  
　　那句話的調侃意味遠多過責備，但還是令他胸口一陣發涼，不覺往後挪動了一下腳步。「所以米蘭達說的是真的。」  
　　「是真的。我從頭到尾都知情。她什麼時候對你說過謊？」  
　　「她……」他吞嚥了一下，試圖從滿腦子紛亂的思緒中找出個適當的開頭：「我很抱歉，托馬斯，我從來不──」  
　　「我知道。我也從來沒有怪過你。」托馬斯近乎粗魯的截住他的話：「如果你以為我這輩子從來不需要為自己或為別人遮掩任何事情，那可是錯得離譜。」  
　　某種潛伏在那聲調裡的情緒──經年積累而變得疲怠的怒氣──牽動了他，他幾乎就要接口問下去，但話剛到嘴邊就被他硬生生吞回肚裡。眼前有更多迫在眉睫的問題等著他們釐清。他嘆了一口氣，半坐半倚的把身體重量靠在床墊邊。床單在掌心下的觸感柔滑得過份，引誘著每個置身其上的賓客進入溫柔鄉，讓他們卸除防備，在沉沉的睡夢中不知不覺被暗藏的尖刺戳穿身體。「無論如何，要不是因為我的莽撞，你父親也不致於那麼快就採取行動，那依然是我的錯，不是嗎？」  
　　一抹嘲謔的神色泛上托馬斯的眼角：「你會那麼想，純粹因為你是第一次親眼目睹我和我父親同時在場的漢彌頓家晚餐是什麼德性。假如那天的湯合我父親的胃口，暴風雨前的寧靜可以維持得比較久，通常都要等到主菜上桌的時候才開始相互廝殺，整個過程唯一的目的就是讓對方食慾盡失。最後我們要不是勉強吞下餐後酒再雙雙繃著臉離開餐桌，就是其中一方丟下餐巾和沒吃完的兔肉派氣沖沖的掉頭走人，你不過是讓這個必然的結果提早半個小時發生罷了。」  
　　他先是瞠目看著對方好一會，搖了搖頭，說什麼也笑不出來：「倘若我和你認識得不夠久，我會以為你說這些話只是想讓我好過一點，托馬斯。」  
　　「米蘭達可以為我的陳述作證。」托馬斯緩緩往前踏了兩步，雙手撐住椅背頂端，「但沒錯，我確實是想讓你好過一點。」

　　※

　　「我說可以之前，不准射。」托馬斯綁住他之前，扣住他的肩膀，把這句話送進他耳裡。

　　第三根手指伸進來的時候，他忍不住繃緊大腿，勉力克制住把雙腿張得更開的衝動。綁著他手腕的襯衫只打了個活結，胡亂的纏在床頭架上，只要稍微施點力就能輕易掙脫。  
　　但他只是收緊十指，更用力的抓住橫杆，閉起眼睛，撐住虛軟得幾乎不成樣的腰板，感覺到托馬斯在他底下調整了一下姿勢，溫熱的軀體緊貼著他硬得難受的陰莖，被他前端不斷流出的津液給沾得一片濕黏。  
　　托馬斯在他體內重新找到了那一點，一陣陣酥麻從指尖觸碰到的地方甜美的蕩開，充盈了他整個骨盆，他弓起身體，從喉嚨裡發出了連自己都認不出來的呻吟，往前稍微挪動臀部，試圖減緩那恣意蔓延到全身的熱流，托馬斯卻用另一隻手按住他的下腹，仰起頭舔舐他的乳尖。  
　　「別──」他從顫抖的口舌中擠出聲音：「操，我真的會──」  
　　「不要抗拒，詹姆斯，專心感受它。」  
　　「是你叫我──」另一陣快感伴隨著托馬斯手指的動作擴散開來，打亂了他的思緒：「他媽的──不准射……」  
　　一個灼熱的吻堵住他的嘴。他睜開眼睛，從托馬斯半垂的眼簾下窺看到一抹迷濛的湛藍色，感覺到滾熱而汗溼的皮膚依附在他的大腿內側。  
　　他稍微張開口，冷不防咬住對方的下唇，「讓我──托馬斯，讓我碰你。」他用乾啞的嗓音摩娑過托馬斯的唇瓣，望進那雙藍眼睛裡：「我想吸你。」  
　　他深知這是個絕妙的提議，光是這幾個字勾起的想像便足以讓那些幽幽飄蕩在身體深處的記憶騷動起來，他能感覺到齒唇下的呼吸為此變得急促而粗淺。  
　　在片刻的遲疑過後，托馬斯緩緩退出那個吻，環臂摟住他的背。有時候他總忍不住納悶對方究竟是如何做到的，如何能全心全意的沉浸在情欲裡卻又絲毫不受其牽動。  
　　「還不行。」

　　※

　　「我來是想告訴你，」托馬斯靜靜的凝視了他一會，雙唇微張，卻半晌沒能發出聲音，還得垂下視線才有辦法繼續說：「你並非沒有退路，詹姆斯，眼下還有機會可以抽身。我相信你不是沒考慮過這個可能。」  
　　他花了點時間才反應過來，但很快就知道托馬斯暗示的是什麼，其中的含意令他不由得背脊僵直：「只要我去向亨尼斯提出請求，不再繼續擔任你的海軍聯絡官。」  
　　托馬斯點點頭，重新抬起眼來看著他，撐著椅背的手狀似無心的輕撫過他披在上頭的外套肩線處。「等你明天回到海軍部，向上將詳細報告我們的計畫後，你得找個機會私下向他吐露這幾個月來從旁觀察的結果，特別是我剛愎自用，不顧你的再三規勸，無視當前的戰局和政治現況，執意為拿騷的惡棍和叛國賊提供赦免這個部分。」他的口吻十分和緩，望著他的目光卻有種不容辯駁的決絕：「你得向他坦言你對此的憂心和疑慮，在那之後，我會親自要求上將把你調離這份職務，另派一位更能『配合我的觀點』的人選──」  
　　「托馬斯，」他倏地站起身，壓低了聲線說，握成拳的雙手微微發顫：「想說服我這麼做，最好給我一些真正經得起檢驗的理由。」  
　　「你可以保住你在海軍的名聲，遠離我父親即將在你周圍佈下的戰線。彼得有議會席位和商事協會的人脈，米蘭達在巴黎和阿姆斯特丹都有朋友。」托馬斯頓了會，像是在肋骨間尋找一個可以一刀斃命的角度，以免讓敵手承受太多磨難：「你不能失去你的軍銜。」  
　　他閉起眼睛，幾乎能聽見頭顱內的血液像海浪般沖刷過血管，深呼吸幾口，極力克制住胸腔裡翻騰的情緒。托馬斯說的全都是事實，是他從很久以前就打從心底認清的事實，然而，從托馬斯口中聽到這些話──更糟的是用他會有的那種思考方式，用那種經過反覆推敲和最務實的評估後的口吻說出來，比什麼都要來得心痛。「你要我在最危急的時候拋下你和米蘭達，將我們這幾個月來為這份計畫付出的心血棄之不顧，好讓我能從自己造成的險境中脫身。」  
　　「你沒有拋下任何人，詹姆斯。這麼做不會讓你失去我們對你的尊敬和友誼，這是我唯一可以向你保證的。」  
　　「這和別人怎麼看待我，也和你怎麼看待我無關！倘若我在這種時刻離開你身邊，像隻膽怯的老鼠一樣落荒而逃，等於是背叛了我今天晚上在那張餐桌上，在你父親面前──在你面前說出的每個字，我這輩子再也別想瞧得起自己。」他踏前一步，直視著托馬斯的眼睛：「明天一早，我會立刻趕回海軍部，把我們的計畫告訴亨尼斯，我會讓他知道我的看法──我真正的看法，然後我會回來和你們一起想辦法度過這個難關，托馬斯。求你了，別逼我做出這種選擇。」  
　　於是，就像他們在書房裡有過的每個懸而未決的爭論，他們望著彼此，雙雙陷入了僵持的靜默。他頑固的站在那裡，卻聽到全身上下每一條肌肉都在向他怒吼，要他拋開海軍的教養，拋開倫敦的流言和絞刑臺，拋開阿弗烈．漢彌頓，拋開女王和天主和他們下地獄去的戰爭，直接走上前去，不顧一切的抱住托馬斯，用盡這輩子最大的力氣將彼此擁在懷裡，直到他們願意鬆開雙臂，這個世界上再也找不到更強勁的力量足以將他們分開。

　　忽然間，托馬斯臉上浮現出淡淡的笑意，讓他嚴峻的神情柔和了下來，眼裡也重新燃起了原有的光采。「你覺得我們是從什麼時候開始陷入這種兩難的境地的，親愛的上尉？」  
　　他怔住一會，一時無法分辨出這句話有多少玩笑成分，「老實說，我也不知道。」他想了想，最後還是只能無奈的勾起嘴角：「也許你不該引述那個少了夏娃的創世紀給我聽。」

　　※

　　「你的意思是，」托馬斯抬起眼來看看他，筆尖伸進瓦罐裡蘸了蘸墨水，埋頭繼續寫那份已經花了好幾個晚上謄寫的拼音對照表，臉頰還依稀泛著些未消退的紅暈。「他們需要完整的海岸圖？」  
　　「不只是海岸圖，」他懶洋洋的越過托馬斯身前，從堆放在衣箱上的紙張和筆記底下找到那根骨針，舉到燭光下，把剛才用牙齒咬斷的棉線頭穿進針眼：「薩凡納河從第一堡壘到河口灣的每條支流，雅瑪西反抗軍發動過伏擊的地點和他們沿途行經的路線，康柏蘭島以北到羅亞爾港以南的沿岸地形，他們需要的是全套完整的地圖集。你也看到他們幾年前畫的那份地圖了，比例尺太大，範圍只涵蓋到阿拉塔瑪哈河的下游。他們的戰士領袖把重要的制高點和地標通通記在腦子裡，地圖上有標示出來的幾乎稱不上有什麼參考價值。」說著他聳聳肩：「不過，我想這正是他們能靠著游擊戰和殖民軍制衡的原因，這裡的河流構造比較複雜，流向又經常在變動，太多只有當地人知道的隱密水道，卡羅萊納殖民地應該還沒到這裡測繪過詳細的地圖──就算他們派人來過，雅瑪奎人也不可能冒著失去重要優勢的風險讓他們活著離開。」  
　　聽到這裡，托馬斯已經放棄了一心二用，索性擱下蘆葦筆，往後傾靠著牆面，「所以，要讓雅瑪奎人繼續保有這份戰略優勢，必須設法辦到兩件事。一是說服酋長、五位氏族長和反抗軍的戰士領袖把他們對這個地區的知識全部記錄在紙上，並讓他們相信這麼做不會威脅到部落的安全，二是派人偷偷潛入卡羅萊納領地內，沿著海岸一路探勘，整個過程還必須在不引起民兵隊注意的前提下完成。」  
　　他滿意的揚起眉毛，「就差一點點，托馬斯，你漏掉了西班牙人，別忘了你還得避開聖奧古斯汀安排在邊境的偵察兵。」  
　　「我猜你大概會全權攬下這部份的策畫工作，就沒花太多心思在細節上了。」托馬斯把架在膝頭的簿子闔起，輕撫嘴唇看著他在褲管的破洞上穿針引線，認真的思索著這個剛要開始成形的新計畫，「至於前面那個部分，希望我學得半調子的馬斯科吉語法和差強人意的發音能派得上用場，幸好馬拉契領袖會說西班牙語──」說到這裡，托馬斯忽然露出想通了什麼的表情，懊惱的嘆了一口氣，「真不敢相信我竟然沒早點想到。那幾位反抗軍領袖那麼快就願意邀請你到他們的營地去，想必是共通語言發揮了功效。」  
　　「如果你指的是我們都有在天主教堂受過洗，還剛好都率領過一群塗著滿臉油彩的逃亡者和民兵隊打了好幾場硬仗，沒錯。不過我得承認，在擾亂敵方陣腳和聲東擊西這方面他們是真的非常有一套，我到現在還是很驚訝馬拉契能靠著二十八個人和五把鳥銃就拿下貝福特──」他說到一半，發覺托馬斯正用那種竊笑的眼神瞅著他，有點侷促的勾起嘴角：「怎麼？」  
　　「不管你是不是為了組成自己的偵察隊才那麼積極的和人家打好關係，看到你能從中獲得一些友誼都是值得欣慰的事，詹姆斯。」  
　　「這話出自某個讓一群政治犯和契約工相信每片甘蔗田都應該變成聖艾德蒙學堂，只為了迫使種植園主人掏出錢來買臺印刷機的人。你確定你有資格評論我？」  
　　「當然有資格。既然你自己就有辦法說服馬拉契領袖和他手下的人跟你合作，我暫時也想不出還有什麼理由能讓酋長拒絕你的提議。而你通常都是把可能發生的實際情況都推演過才會告訴我應該做些什麼，需要哪些東西，除非──」托馬斯抬起他的腳踝從自己腿上挪開，站起身走到餐桌旁，從紙堆裡另外抽出一張白紙，「有些問題你還沒確定要用什麼方法解決。」  
　　「我們需要照準儀，望遠鏡，刻度正確的尺規，羅亞爾港附近的波特蘭海圖，這些東西奧格爾索普應該都有現成的，真正的問題是等我們把勘測的資料都帶回來，還得找到一個技術夠好、同時口風又比死人還緊的製圖師替我們畫這些天殺的地圖。」  
　　托馬斯雙手撐在桌上，盯著白紙沉思了一會，左手食指在桌面上無聲的彈動，顯然已經開始在為這封信打底稿，嘴上卻戲謔的模仿他的措辭：「說到口風比死人還緊，倒是有個適合的人選，可能需要請示酋長允許我們倆親自跑一趟。不過，我們以訪客的身分重返故地恐怕不會是什麼賺人熱淚的場面。」說著托馬斯轉過身來，帶著那張紙走回床邊，重新和他對上視線：「我在說道格拉斯，你聽過他的故事嗎？他畫過的地圖遍及兩大洲，來這裡之前的大半輩子卻從沒徒步離開布里斯托的家門口超過一哩遠。」  
　　「……誰？」


End file.
